Shawn and Juliet Take a Chance
by shirmin
Summary: Shawn and Juliet finally try and get together.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn and Juliet Take a Chance

"Well, good morning Detective O'Hara." Said Shawn Spencer, the Psychic Detective of the SBPD. "Hey, Shawn! What's up?" Shawn walked a little bit closer and replied, "The usual." "That's great to know. We got a new case this morning. Chief wants to talk to you about it." "Alright. Come on Gus, we don't have all day." Shawn yelled. "Technically, Shawn, we do have all day." "Oh just come on!" Gus glared at Shawn and walked into the Chief's office with him. "Great, you guys are here," Chief Vick said, "shut the door behind you." "We got a murder near a hotel. Somebody by the name, 'Lilly Knight' was killed in her hotel room. Her room number is 535. We need you to go over there and read the body." "Ok, we can do that. But, one question. Was she pretty?" "Shawn!" Gus yelled. The Chief just stared at him and said, "Get to work now, Mr. Spencer." "Right."

After using his fake-Psychic powers, Shawn sits alone in the Psych office on his laptop. He looks through his email, checking to see if he has any new mail from family members or maybe even friends. He finds nothing, and just leans back in his chair. He thinks to himself, "What am I doing? Juliet is free tomorrow night and I am not doing anything about that. I like her, and I care about her. It's just so hard to tell her. I just don't know how I can." There was a knock at the door, and Shawn gets up slowly out of his chair and opens the door. "Jules! What are you doing here so late?" "I came to see how you were doing on this case." She replied in a soft and low tone. "I'm pretty stumped. I've got so many things on my mind right now I can't even concentrate. I just need some time." "That's totally fine. I understand." "You do?" "Of course I do." She replied in a surprised way. "I've been through a lot. And sometimes I wonder why I am still able to do this job because I always think about being hurt and doing something wrong and messing it all up." "Right, well, I gotta go now. I'm pretty tired. I need some sleep so I can get all of these things off my mind so I can pay attention to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Juliet." "Bye, Shawn." Shawn walks out of the Psych office with Jules behind him and he looks down and smiles.

"I'm sorry, Gus. It's just I have all of these things on my mind that I can't pay any attention." "Well, why don't you leave it to me for a while to get all of this information on this girl, 'Lilly Knight'. Is that ok for you?" Gus asked. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, buddy." Gus nodded and walked to Lassie's desk while Shawn walked to Juliet's desk. "Jules! Hey! Can I talk to you?" "Sure thing, Shawn. What is it?" "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight...?" Shawn asked in a low voice. "I would really like that, but, I've already got a date with someone else." "Oh. Well, that's totally fine." Shawn said sarcastically, but didn't show his sarcasm in any way. Shawn walked away from Juliet's desk, leaving Juliet behind to think about what just happened. "Gus, let's go. I think we should get back to the Psych office so we can figure out some things about this case." "But, I need some information from Lass-" "Let's go!" Shawn repeated.

After a hard day at work with Gus, Shawn decided to take a walk at the park. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, almost to make it seem like he was too shy to say what was really on his mind. He looked down at his slow pace, and looked back up thinking about what happened between him and Jules earlier that day. "She's probably out on her date right now being all flirty with him while I am just walking here all alone thinking about her beautiful smile." He continued walking down the sidewalk, when he heard a voice behind him. "Shawn!" He looked back up, and turned around to notice Jules standing right behind him. "Shouldn't you be on your date right now?" He thought for a moment. "It didn't work out." "Oh, I'm sorry." He said quickly, and thought in his mind, "Yes yes yes!" "It's fine. He didn't seem right for me anyways." She said with a sad expression on her face. "So, do you have anything you want to say to me?" Asked Shawn. "Well, I know this may not be the right time to say this, but, I thought about what happened earlier and I decided, why don't we give It a try? Would you like to go to dinner?" "I don't know, Jules. Every time we try, It just falls apart."

"I think this is the time to try harder, though. Don't you think?" Jules said. Shawn smirked and said, "Alright. It sounds very nice to me. Now that you have said what you have wanted to say, I'd like to say what's on my mind now." Shawn walked in front of Juliet and stopped. "Sure, go ahead." "I know I haven't been completely honest with you. I may act like I don't like you as much as I really do, but, honestly, I am falling hard for you." Juliet looked down and blushed. When she looked back up, Shawn looked deeply into her eyes. "I never told you because I didn't think you really felt that way about me. Well, at least not as much as I feel about you." He said in a worried voice. "Shawn, I do care about you. A lot. More than you could ever know." Shawn smiled. He leaned over and kissed her, while she leaned forward and kissed him back. He looked at her and smiled a half smile, and said, "Well, Juliet, where should we go on this perfect night?" She started walking again with Shawn walking right next to her. "I'm in the mood for Chinese." Shawn laughed, and they walked side by side. Shawn and Juliet moved closer together, and they took each others hands slowly, and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shawn and Juliet Take a Chance

Gus walks into the Psych office to notice that Shawn hadn't cleaned up the refrigerator. Go figure. Gus just sighed and sat down at his desk. He decided to play some online poker while he waited for Shawn to arrive. He opened up the computer and notice that it was already on. "Oh Shawn," He said to himself, "you give yourself away so easily." A couple minutes later, Shawn walks into the Psych office with Jules by his side. "Hey, buddy." Shawn said. "Hey. What's Jules doing here?" Gus asked. "I brought her over so she can come and work with us." "Ok, Shawn. Is there something you HAVEN'T been telling me?" "You haven't told him?" Jules whispered. "Well, you know how Gus is. He'd be like, 'Oh wow, Shawn. Guess what? I don't believe you!' And then he would start laughing." "What's that?" Gus asked. "Nothing. What were you saying before?" "Forget it for now. We will talk about it later." "Ok. Well, let's get started." Shawn said.

"Ok, so what were we talking about earlier?" "Is there something you haven't been telling me?" Gus said. "One minute. I will be right back, I promise." Shawn walked over to Juliet's desk, and said, "Ok, Jules. He's asking me again, do you think I should tell him? Or is it not time?" "Shawn, he's your best friend. You can't keep something like this hidden from him. I am sure he would understand completely." Jules said. "Alright, I trust you." Shawn walked away from Juliet's desk, and walked up to Gus. "Ok, I am going to answer your question. I hate to say this, but, yes, there is something I haven't been telling you." "Tell me, Shawn. I'm surprised you would even do this, but, go on." Gus said. "Ok, well, It has something to do with Jules..." Shawn said. "Ok, Shawn. I am not playing this game like we did when we were in Junior High when we liked somebody. I don't want you giving me hints and I have to try and guess. Please, just tell me." "Alright, alright. A week ago, I asked her out, but she said she was already on a date. And when she was supposed to be on a date, she came up to me when I was walking down the street and she asked me out. So, we are going out now."

"I knew something was going on between you guys." Gus said softly, with a smirk. "Yeah, you just know everything, don't you, Burton Guster?" Gus stared at Shawn, and then looked away. "Alright, dude. Give me the news." Gus said. "Ok, what do you want to know? There is so much on Yahoo right now, you wouldn't BELIEVE it!" Shawn said, proudly. "You know what I mean, Shawn." "I am pretty sure I gave you enough at the police station." "Alright, alright. Fine." Gus said. "Can we get to work on this case, now?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I guess. I need a girlfriend." "Yes. Yes, you do." After a couple minutes of working on the laptop, Gus just couldn't hold it in. "Ok, I can't help it. Did you guys kiss?" Gus said frantically. "Gus, you sound like a little Elementary School kid right now." "Come on, just tell me!" Gus pleaded. "Ok, fine! Yes, we kissed." Shawn said slowly. "I always know when people are meant to be! What!" Shawn just rolled his eyes and put his focus back on his laptop.

"Alright, Shawn. What's going on? You haven't been acting like yourself ever since you went on that date with me." Said Juliet. "I'm sorry, Jules. I just can't believe that... oh, never mind." "Shawn, please tell me what you were going to say." "Alright, I've got nothing to lose anyways." Shawn said. "I just can't believe...you would even...want to date me. I always thought you were in love with somebody else, but definitely not me. But, it's great to know you like me, because I feel the same way about you." "I do like you, Shawn. I really do. You were my best friend before, and, usually best friends fall in love. It's just something about friends that makes you wonder why you even became friends with them. Is it because you love them? Or is it just because you always found them a nice and funny person? There's so many things we can say about it." "I know, Jules. I just can't believe it happened. It's so hard to believe." Shawn said. "But, are you happy about it?" Juliet asked. "Of course I am, Juliet. I care about you." Shawn took her hand and said, "I will see you later. I gotta get to the Psych office so me and Gus can get some things done." When Shawn was still holding her hand, Lassie walked by and noticed. He looked at them, looked to the other side, and looked back. He then chuckled slightly, and left. Shawn rolled his eyes, and said bye to Juliet. Shawn walked out of the Police Department with his head held high.

Shawn walked into the Psych office, and noticed Gus with a client. "Oh, cool," Shawn said, "Who's this?" "This is Jonathon Barlow. He's here for that case we have been working on, he's the one who claims his wife has been killed by some random person." Gus said. "Oh yeah! Ok, well, let's get started." 1 hour later: "Thanks again, guys!" "No problem." Gus said. "Ok, Gus. Let's go." Shawn said quickly. "Wait, what? Where? Where are we going?" Gus asked. "Well, were gonna go out to Red Robin. Just you and me. Buddies having lunch together. How does that sound?" "Ok, Shawn. I'm not stupid. I know you are gonna end up leaving to go see Juliet and then I am gonna have to pay for the food. Well, I am not falling for it this time. Nope, not at all." Gus said. "Gus, I am serious this time. I will pay for my food, and you will pay for yours. I just want to talk to my buddy who I never really have time to talk to." "You promise you won't leave early and not pay for your food?" Gus asked. "I promise." "Alright then, Shawn. I believe you." "I call shotgun." Shawn said out loud.

Lassiter walked over to Juliet's desk without saying anything. He just stood there. Juliet looked up with a confused face. "...can I help you, Carlton?" "Yes, you can." Lassie said. "Well, what do you need?" "Are you dating Spencer? I just don't get what people like about Spencer." Lassie asked. "Yes, Lassiter, I am dating Shawn. Do you have a problem with that?" Jules asked. "As a matter of fact, yes I do have a problem with that. It's just so funny. I can't believe Spencer got you. What about that other guy? What happened to him?" Lassie asked. "It didn't work out." Juliet said slowly. "Oh, I am so sorry O'Hara. For both things." Lassiter laughed. "Alright, Carlton. You have had your laugh, now, can you please let me finish my work? Thanks, bye." Juliet said. Lassie looked at Jules, and then turned around and left. Juliet started to wonder, "Do I really love Shawn? Or is this just a joke my mind is playing on me?" She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to imagine everything that has happened between her and Shawn. She went back to the day where she met him. It was a great day for her, and she knew it. And then she went all the way from there, back to present day. She opened up her eyes to notice Shawn standing next to her.

"Oh, Shawn! Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Juliet said, excitedly. "What would that be?" Shawn asked. "Well, you know... just something about someone in particular..." "You know what, forget that. I shouldn't be asking you about things that are personal." Shawn said. Gus came up behind Shawn and said, "Shawn, look at the news for today. We are on the front page, isn't that awesome?" Gus said. "Gus, it's happened before. It's not all that new. But yeah, it still is pretty awesome!" "You know that's right." Shawn and Gus fist bumped, and then turned around and payed attention to Juliet again. "So, Juliet... what's up with you?" Gus asked. "Nothing much, Gus. Just working on some things Lassiter gave to me." Jules said. "Hey, Juliet! Why don't you come over to the Psych office tonight? Just to hang out with me and Shawn?" Gus asked. "Sure. What time?" "8 o'clock would be good." Gus said. "Alright, I will see you guys there." "Bye, Juliet." Shawn said, waving at Jules. "Ok, Shawn. Tell me something new." Gus said. "Gus, there really isn't anything new to talk about. If I had something I would want to say to you, I would have told you by now." "Fine." Gus said with a mean look.

Shawn looked at his watch and noticed it was around 7:30 pm. He looked back up, and stared at the wall. "Uh, Shawn... are you ok?" Gus asked. "Yeah, yeah. I..I..I'm fine." Shawn said, stuttering just a tad. "Shawn, something is going on with you. Tell me, please!" "Ok, I'm just a little nervous." Shawn said. "Why?" Gus asked. "Because well, me and Juliet have had some awkwardness between us and I don't want that to happen again tonight but I'm afraid it will." "Shawn, you'll be fine, trust me. The only way you can prevent awkwardness from happening is if you do not bring it yourself." Gus said. Shawn had a worried look on his face but he knew Gus was right and that he should just calm down. Everything was going to be ok, plus it's only Juliet were talking about, right? Shawn waited and waited. He finally decided to do something on his computer, only because he had nothing better to do with his time. He finally heard a knock at the door, but when he went to open it, it was only his dad. "Dad. What a surprise." Shawn said unhappily. "Shawn, I came to see how you were doing on this case. I've been a little worried about you lately. You seem really pressured about this case right now." "I'm doing good with the case, dad. It's not that that's making me a little worried." Shawn said. "What is it then?" Henry asked. "Nothing, dad. I really should get back to work now." "Alright, Shawn." Henry said. He walked out of the Psych office with his hands in his pockets.

Shawn heard a knock on the Psych office door, and quickly got up and opened the door to find Jules standing there. "Jules! Hey! Come in." Shawn said. "Hey Juliet." Gus said. "Hi, Gus." Shawn let Juliet sit in his chair while he went and grabbed an extra chair for him to sit in. "So, there really is no certain reason why I am here? You guys just wanted me to come and visit?" Juliet asked. "Of course, Jules. You are our friend. We wanted you to just come and hang out." Shawn said. "Ok, that's cool." Jules said. "So, Juliet, how have you been doing? Are you busy anytime soon? Like maybe a vacation?" Gus asked. Shawn glared at Gus and mouthed the words, 'Why would you even suggest a vacation!' "Well, now that you mention it, I would like to go on a vacation. But I don't know if I could handle it. I usually can't stand being away from friends, and family and other people for that long." Juliet said. 'Yes!' Shawn said in his mind. "Juliet?" Shawn said. "Yes, Shawn? "Can I talk to you outside?"Shawn asked. "Sure." Jules said. "We will be right back Gus. "Alright." Shawn and Juliet walked outside. Jules asked, "What's wrong, Shawn?" "I don't know."

Jules just looked at him with a blank stare. "What do you mean you don't know?" "Jules, every time somebody brings you up, I get this weird feeling in my stomach." Shawn said. "Shawn, that's called love. Caring about somebody. Whenever you get those weird feelings that you have never gotten before, that means you are falling in love with someone. Usually someone you never thought you would fall in love with." "Juliet, I think we should slow down." Shawn said. Juliet just looked down with a sad look on her face. "No, Jules. We aren't gonna break up, it's just I think we should do things just a little bit slower. Lay off the whole 'I love you' thing and everything like that. I am sorry to say that but I am just not ready for that kind of stuff yet. I am ready to date you, yes I am, but I don't wanna get caught up in things that we shouldn't even be thinking about now or else it will ruin our friendship eventually." Shawn said with a serious tone. "I understand, Shawn. And I agree with you completely. I don't want us to ruin everything we have as friends." Jules said. "Jules, you are my best friend. Well, second best friend because you know Gus is my first, obviously. But you are close. And I wouldn't want anything like being too serious to mess up everything." Shawn said. "Do you want to go to dinner with me and Gus?" Shawn asked. "Sure, that would be nice." Juliet said. Jules and Shawn walked back into the Psych office without holding hands this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn and Juliet Take a Chance- Chapter 3

"Hey Jules." Shawn said. "Hi, Shawn." Jules looked kind of sad, and Shawn was wondering why. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Shawn asked. "Shawn, I have so much on my mind right now. I don't really know why everything in my world is turning upside down." Jules said. "Juliet. You'll be fine. I will always be by your side when you need it." Shawn said. Juliet looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks, Shawn." Shawn nodded, and turned around to find Gus walking near them. "Hey, Juliet. Shawn, we gotta go. We have a 11 O'clock appointment today." "Oh, so you decide to make an appointment without telling me? What's up with that?" Shawn asked. "You do it all the time, Shawn." Gus said. Juliet was just laughing inside but smiling on the outside. "You have a point. Bye, Jules." Juliet said goodbye to them, and they left the SBPD and went to the Psych office.

"Wow, I am tired. Geez, that dude could talk!" Shawn said. "You know that's right." Gus said. Shawn put his fist out, and Gus and Shawn fist bumped. "Gus, do you think Juliet is ok?" Shawn asked. "Gus, I am sure she is fine. If you are so worried about her, why don't you go and talk to her some more? Take her out to dinner tonight." Gus suggested. "Alright, I guess I could do that." Shawn said. "Shawn?" "Yes, Gus?" Shawn said. "Why have you and Juliet never gotten together before?" Gus asked. "I think it's because we are pretty much co-workers, and that would be a little weird. But we realized it doesn't really matter." Shawn said. "Ah, I see." Gus said. There was an awkward pause for a couple of minutes, and Gus decided to break the silence. "So, how has this relationship been working out for you guys?" "Well, I told her we should probably go very slow with this because I don't want to ruin it just because we went to fast." Shawn said. "Whoa, dude. That's really deep coming from you." Gus said. "I know it is, but I really mean it." Shawn said, seriously. "I believe you." "Ok, well I am gonna go call Jules now. I will be back." Shawn said.

"Ok, she's coming here in about an hour. Do you want to come with us?" Shawn asked. "No, I think you guys should work it out alone. I don't wanna end up interrupting you guys." Gus said. "Alright." Shawn walked to his desk and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he thought about Jules. He couldn't wait to get some things off his chest, and he wanted her to get some things off her chest, too. An hour later, Shawn was still asleep. There was a knock at the door and Gus walked over to Shawn and shook him. "Shawn." "Shawn..." "Shawn!" Gus yelled. Shawn jumped up out of his chair and said, "What? Is there a monster?" Shawn asked quickly. "No! Juliet is here." Gus said. "Oh." Shawn felt embarrassed and then he went over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Shawn." Jules said. "Hey." "What was going on just a second ago?" Juliet asked. Shawn looked at Gus, Gus shrugged, and he looked back at Jules. "Oh...nothing." "Ok, well, you ready to go?" Jules asked. "Yeah, let's go." Shawn said. "See ya Gus." "Bye."

Shawn and Juliet sat down in a booth at a restaurant. Shawn ordered his drink and so did Juliet. Then, Jules looked up at Shawn with a slightly sad expression. "Shawn. I wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" Shawn asked. "Well, you know how we are dating now, right?" Jules said. "Yeah." "Well, I was wondering...how do you feel about me?" "What do you mean?" Shawn asked. The waitress came over and gave them their drinks, and they quickly ordered. "Ok, like I was saying... What I mean is, what is your feelings towards me?" "Oh, well that's easy. Your very important to me. Even when I first met you, I knew you would end up being one of my best friends. If I didn't have you anymore, I would be nothing." Juliet smiled and looked down. She looked back up and Shawn was smiling, too. "So, how do you feel about me?" Shawn asked. "Exactly the same, Shawn. You are everything to me." Juliet said. Shawn nodded. The waitress came back with the food and Shawn took a deep breath when she left. "What's wrong?" Juliet asked. "I ordered mayonnaise." Shawn said. "Shawn, what's the real reason?" "Ok, well...I wonder what Gus thinks about me dating you." Shawn said. Juliet shook her head, and left to the bathroom.

Juliet came back from the bathroom and she told Shawn, "Don't you think Gus is fine with it? I'm pretty sure he knows everything about you and he understands why you are dating me in the first place." "That makes sense." Shawn said. Shawn looked down at his food that was halfway gone. He pushed it away, acting like he was too full to eat anymore. For about 10 minutes, everything was silent. Juliet finished her food, and they just looked at each other. Shawn looked down, and said, "I don't feel so good. I'll be right back." Shawn got out of the booth and walked to the bathroom. He came back out eventually and they went back to the Psych office. When they walked in, Shawn sat down in his chair and felt even worse than before. "Oh, gosh. I think I was poisoned." Shawn said. Shawn held his stomach, and looked up at Gus, and then looked at Jules. "Shawn, we should get you some help." said Jules. Shawn closed his eyes, and collapsed to the floor.

"I think he's waking up." Juliet said. Shawn opened up his eyes, and looked at Juliet. "Jules!" he smiled and she said, "You're going to be ok, Shawn. Turns out the person who we have been trying to find poisoned your drink. But it wasn't too bad. The doctor said you are going to be fine." "Oh, thank God. Where's Gus?" Shawn asked. "He went to the bathroom. He will be back." Jules said. Once everything was clearer for Shawn, he sat up. Gus walked into the room and was really happy. "Hey, Shawn! You're awake now!" "Yeah." Shawn said. "You feeling a little bit better?" Gus asked. "Yeah, I am. But, I have a question. Why would that person target me?" Shawn asked. "Shawn, they obviously didn't want you revealing to everyone who the murderer was. Which, was obviously them." Juliet said. "Ok. Hey, Jules? Is It ok If me and Gus talk alone?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, sure." Juliet got up out of her seat and grabbed Shawn's hand and squeezed it just to remind Shawn about how she feels about him. She left the room and shut the door. "What is it, Shawn?" Gus asked. "I just wanted to tell you that you are my best friend and I care about you. You are a good friend, Gus." Shawn said. "Thanks, buddy. I feel the same way about you." Shawn smiled, and told Gus, "You can let Juliet back in now, if you want."

"Hey, Doctor! When can Shawn come home?" Gus asked. "Well, since we know he's doing fine, I think he should be home tonight. You guys have some plans tonight or something?" The Doctor asked. "No, I just really want to hang out with him because I really miss him. You know, personal stuff." Gus said. "Ah, I see. Well, you can go in there and talk with him if you'd like." "Oh, thank you. I really want to talk to him." Gus said. The doctor nodded and then left. Gus walked into the room to find Shawn just staring blankly at the wall. "Hey, Shawn. How you doing?" "I'm doing fine. I really hope I can come home by tonight." Shawn said. "Yeah, the doctor said you can be home by tonight. Maybe even earlier than that, but, you never know." Gus said in a calm voice. "Hey, you alright buddy?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Gus said. "I really hope you aren't scared that I am gonna die or something 'cause the doctor said I'm gonna be fine." Shawn said to Gus quickly. "Well, you are my best friend, Shawn," Gus said, "And I am worried about you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Shawn looked up and smiled at Gus. "Whatever will be, will be." Shawn said. Gus looked up at Shawn and looked in his eyes and saw the pain he was feeling. Not pain that is physical, but pain emotionally. He was probably afraid that family members were worried about him. Gus and Shawn continued talking almost for an hour longer.

"Oh, thank God I can finally get out of here!" Shawn said. "I am pretty happy about it, too." Juliet said. She smiled and took Shawn's hand when he was getting up out of the hospital bed. All 3 of them eventually left the hospital together and were back at the Psych office in no time. It was 10:00 pm, and Jules said that she better get going. Shawn asked, "Why? Are you going somewhere important? Because if you aren't, you can stay a little bit longer if you want." "No, I'm not going anywhere important. But If you want me to stay that's fine with me." Jules said. Juliet walked back in and set her things back down. She sat down in a chair and Shawn said, "How about we play some game? What game do you wanna play, Jules?" Shawn looked over at Jules with a questioning face. "I don't really care. Anything is good for me." "Alright. Gus you choose." Shawn said. "Hmm... How about Twister?" Gus suggested. "Sounds good to me." Shawn and Juliet both said at the same time. They looked over at each other like some random person just slapped Gus on the face. After a couple hours of laughter and twister, they were eventually finished. "So, what to do now?" Gus asked. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I think I should get home now." Juliet said. She said goodbye to Shawn and Gus then left. Gus and Shawn were just standing there not sure what to do. There was a long period of awkward silence, and Shawn broke the silence by saying, "Well, I should probably be getting home too." "Yeah, me too." Gus said, agreeing with Shawn. They both left the office and Gus got in his car and Shawn got on his motorcycle and they both went home.

The next morning, Shawn's phone starting ringing at 8:00 in the morning. He answered the phone and said, "Hello?" In a very tired voice. "Hey, Shawn. It's me, Juliet." "Oh, hey Jules. What's up?" Shawn asked. "I was wondering if you are busy tonight?" Jules asked. "No, no I'm free." Shawn replied in a quiet tone. "Well, what time is good for you?" "I think 9 pm is good. Why don't you come by my place and I will take you to wherever you want to go." Shawn replied. "Sounds great. See you then." Juliet said in a happy voice. Shawn hung up, and then opened up his laptop. He was about to click the on button, but hesitated. He had been on the computer a lot that day, and he thought it's probably time he went outside and did something. Maybe call Gus over to the Psych office to join in with him. After calling, Gus was already at the Psych office after 10 minutes passed. "Wow, buddy, you got here pretty quick." Shawn said, surprised. "Yeah, I know. I'm kinda jumpy today. No reason, though." Gus said. "Oh, I am pretty sure there is a reason." Shawn said in a weird tone, which intimidated Gus just a tad.

Shawn opened up his door and saw his beautiful Juliet. "Hey, Jules. Come in." Juliet walked into his house and she asked, "So, where are we going? On the way here I couldn't really decide." "Well, I guess we will see." Shawn and Juliet walked out the door hand in hand, and they ended up going to a very fancy restaurant. Juliet, startled, asked, "Shawn! How did you afford this?" "I had some extra money from the last case me and Gus were on. Gus said it was okay for me to use the money to take you somewhere special." Shawn said, smiling. "Thank you, Shawn." Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn on the cheek. The waitor came and gave them their table, and they sat down and talked all night.


End file.
